


"The Founder of Care of Magical Creatures"

by aloverofallthings_masterofnone



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 03:45:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17195894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aloverofallthings_masterofnone/pseuds/aloverofallthings_masterofnone
Summary: Newt has a party thrown for him, somebody turns up as a surprise.





	"The Founder of Care of Magical Creatures"

**Author's Note:**

> There is little to no storyline here so I'm sorry. I am interested in Chap 2 though. Dancing, kissing, perhaps a little jealosuy... We'll see.

“Tina…” Newt breathed as he whipped around to see her standing in the doorway of his childhood bedroom. 

He was wearing his best charcoal grey dress robes, specifically picked for this night by his mother, unruly hair somewhat tamed and a look of pure joy on his face as he took in his visitor. The Ministry had decided to throw a party in his honour. His book had been so successful that the subject surrounding Magizoology was to be introduced at Hogwarts. ‘The founder of Care of Magical Creatures’ were what the papers were calling him. Bollocks if you asked Newt. 

“What are you doing here?” he asked tremulously as he made his way to her. 

“A little birdy told me that it was a rather big night for you” Tina beamed as he came to her, almost nose to nose. “Theseus sent me a letter a month ago”. Newt was about to wrap her in a hug when he faltered. 

It had been six months. Six long months since Newt had waved her off at the docks in London as she made her way back to New York. He had chastised himself every day for these past months for his lack of inaction in his romantic life. “The timing didn’t feel right… she’d just lost her sister… Leta had died, wouldn’t be fair to Theseus” he tried to reason after every annoying thought. All he had wanted to do was kiss her – kiss her and never let her go. He had considered begging her to say, imploring Theseus to find her a position at the Ministry. She was such a great Auror, they would have loved to have her. 

But he didn’t. He became the same recluse he had always been. He saw the disappointment in her face when he grabbed her hand and squeezed it lightly as the horn blew. His promise to write was the only redeeming feature of the entire situation. He had penned his first letter when he got home. It was just a coincidence that it entailed his first ever encounter with a group of Salamanders… 

“But your letter said you’d be on a mission for the next three months. You said wouldn’t be able to contact…” Tina smirked up at him from under her eyelashes. “Ahh, I see I have been fooled” he chuckled. “It is so good to see you” he exhaled as he grabbed her hand, exactly as he had done on that dock six months ago.

Tina’s eyes watered when she looked up to see the sincerity in his face. She squeezed his hand briefly but couldn’t help the onslaught of emotion. “Ohh, you too Newt” she threw her arms around Newt’s neck in a hug. Shocked, it took Newt a second to react to the force of her body but then replied with zealous, lifting her slightly off the ground. He put her back down gently and they both retracted shyly, neither looking each other in the eye. 

“Oh good! You found his room. I hope I’m not interrupting anything!” Newt’s mother’s singsong voice rang out from the hallway. 

Both Newt and Tina blushed furiously. “Mother, you’ve met Tina?” 

“Very briefly in the lobby when she arrived dear” she waved him away. She took in Tina “we need to get you ready sweetheart!” Tina’s heart felt ready to burst, not only was she in the same room as Newt Scamander again but it had been a long time since someone had called her sweetheart in such a maternal manner. Tina looked down at her travelling long skirt and blouse and then smiled nervously at Newt’s mother. 

“I’m not sure what I have..” 

“No need to worry dear, we’ll whip something up in no time” she reassured and ushered her out of the room. Newt looked on in astonishment as his mother once again took over the situation. Tina glanced back at him as she was being led out but he couldn’t quite place her expression. If he had to guess, he would have said it looked like longing… but that would be ridiculous Newton. 

As his mother got to the door, she poked her head back in, “I like this one” she teased cheekily, winked at her son and closed the door with a brisk snap. 

~~

Newt paced back and forth nervously in front of the fire as he waited for Tina. He couldn’t quite believe she was here. This is your chance, he promised himself. No messing it up tonight. 

“Newt” Tina called quietly as she made her way down the grand staircase, which was far too opulent for her tastes. In all honesty, all Tina had felt since she arrived at Scamander manor was out of place. She really didn’t know if she could fit in with this kind of lifestyle. She had never even considered that Newt’s family had so much money. She hoped that he didn’t look down on her for it.

Newt’s jaw slackened considerably as he took in Tina. Her long, lithe frame bathed in a gorgeous midnight blue satin gown. Her dark hair had been pinned back and her deep burgundy lips pulled his attention more than he would care to admit. 

“Tina, you look…” Newt floundered for words. Stunning, beautiful, heavenly – nothing quite compared to what he saw in this woman in front of him. 

Tina waited for a second, growing awkward. “Okay, I hope?” she chuckled nervously, looking uncertain. Newt mentally kicked himself. 

“More than okay, you look beautiful” he said quietly from under his fringe. Tina looked surprised and then a slow blush made its way up from her chest. Newt couldn’t help but stare. “I hope mother wasn’t too… ahh…” he waved ambiguously off in the distance, not knowing how to finish. 

“No, no, your Mum is lovely. I can see why you get along with her so well. She’s a lot like you… Or, you’re a lot like her, I guess” Tina smiled. “She did say we should go ahead of them. They’ll be a little while longer”. 

Newt nodded and held out his arm. “Well then Miss Goldstein” he smiled and she placed her hand through his elbow, disapparating as they went. 

From the top of the stairs, Newt’s Mum couldn’t help the happiness as it bubbled over. She smiled widely as she clutched her hand to her heart and sighed - perhaps her little boy had finally found his forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Quick odd note on the side. 
> 
> I saw a post on Tumblr the other day about older people in the fandom and it struck a chord with me. I am 26 and have always been a closet fan because of the presumed "immaturity" in being part of a fandom. I've only just started writing fic (as you can tell) and I'm loving it. Drop a comment (or don't haha) if you're a bit older and feel a little more reassured about being here.


End file.
